1. Field of Art
This invention relates to 1-.beta.-D-arabinofuranosyl-(E)-5-(2-halogenovinyl)uracil-5'-phosphate (hereinafter referred to as 5-halogenovinyl araUMP), which is a novel compound, to the preparation thereof, and to the use thereof.
2. Prior Art
1-.beta.-D-arabinofuranosyl-(E)-5-(2-halogenovinyl)uracil represented by the formula (II) given below (hereinafter sometimes referred to as 5-halogenovinyl araU) may be said to be the precursor to the compound according to the present invention (as described in detail below) in view of 5'-phosphorylation thereof. The method of preparation of this compound and its physiological activities, that is its potent antiviral activity with markedly weak cytostatic activity, are well known in the art (European Patent Publication No. EP 31128 A1). ##STR2## (wherein X represents a halogen atom).